


Toucher

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock parie avec John qu'il pourra le mener à l'orgasme sans même le toucher...et il que John donne de sa personne pour vérifier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toucher

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untouchable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328068) by [ckerased](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckerased/pseuds/ckerased). 



> Merci beaucoup à [CKerased](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ckerased/pseuds/ckerased) de m'avoir laisser traduire son texte , merci à [AmeliaTheFujoshi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaTheFujoshi/pseuds/AmeliaTheFujoshi)  
> pour sa relecture, et merci à qui viendra lire. 
> 
> La chanson s'appelle en VO Jizz in my pants et est du groupe The Lonely Island. Les paroles ne volent pas bien haut mais que voulez-vous...:  
>  _Tu chuchotes dans mon oreille " T'as envie de plus? "_  
>  Et j'éjacule dans mon pantalon...  
> Ca ne m'était jamais vraiment arrivé, crois-moi  
> Je ne m'excuserais pas, c'est trop absurde

« Cette chanson est complètement stupide. » se plaignit John qui venait de regarder le clip d'une chanson qu'Harry lui avait envoyée par mail.

La chanson s'appelait 'J'ai éjaculé dans mon pantalon' et bien qu'il l'ait trouvé un tout petit peu amusante, il était exaspéré parce que ce genre de truc ne pouvait jamais se produire.

Sherlock était étendu sur le canapé, lisant ses propres mails sur son portable et fit une remarque.

« Quand on a assez d'imagination, on peut jouir sans avoir à se toucher »

John se détourna de son ordinateur pour regarder Sherlock :

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Sherlock secoua la tête.

« Repense à quand tu étais ado : Tu t'es peut-être réveillé après un rêve particulièrement érotique avec le pyjama taché ? »

John rougit, repensant effectivement à la première fois que cela lui était arrivé. Il avait rêvé de son béguin de l'époque elle venait chez lui, si peu vêtue et dont la lingerie ne cachait rien que cela en était obscène pour une adolescente. Il avait mentalement perdu sa virginité cette nuit-là.

« Je te l'accorde, mais c'est pathétique… »

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

« Les adolescents ont une libido très élevée à cause des taux importants d'hormones et entre autres de testostérone. »

John rit : « Je m'en doute Sherlock, c'est juste bizarre d'y repenser. Il y'a une époque où j'étais tellement en manque que j'ai joui juste en y pensant. »

Sherlock eut un sourire malicieux :

« Tu voudrais pas voir si tu en es toujours capable ? »

Il avait ordonné à John de s'allonger sur son lit, complètement nu, bras et jambes écartées. Sherlock tournait autour du lit, admirant le corps ainsi offert.

« Tu sais que ça va être affreusement difficile pour moi de ne pas te toucher, pas vrai ? Et je ne peux pas non plus te permettre de te toucher davantage ? »

John en écarquilla les yeux, il avait cru que Sherlock se contenterait de le mener à un fantasme et le lasserait s'occuper de toute la besogne physique. Doutant du fait que son compagnon puisse arriver à ses fins, il fit la moue. Que se passerait s'il lui fallait des heures et que tout dur qu'il serait, Sherlock refuse de le toucher ?

Sherlock interrompit ses pensées « On va mettre une limite de temps si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, je me donne une heure, et si je ne peux pas te faire jouir dans l'intervalle, je t'aiderai. »

Une vague de soulagement envahit John. De quelque façon que ce soit, il en viendrait à jouir. Sherlock prit son écharpe de sa poche arrière et se dirigea vers son partenaire dont il prit les mains qu'il attacha au montant du lit, et ce juste assez serré pour l'immobiliser.

Le détective s'assit donc sur une chaise à côté du lit de John et remarqua le regard perplexe du médecin : « C'est pour éviter que tu cèdes à la tentation de te toucher. C'est attaché assez lâche pour ne pas te faire mal, mais si il faut changer quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi. »

John acquiesça silencieusement. Il était excité, comme son partenaire ne tarderait pas à le remarquer. L'écharpe de Sherlock avait toujours éveillé une sorte de coquinerie en lui, et l'idée d'être attaché encore plus. Peut-être était-ce le danger qu'il associait avec l'idée d'être sans défense qui l'excitait, mais pour être honnête, il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment c'est que la combinaison des deux lui faisait déjà perdre la tête, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore commencé.

« Il me semble que nous sommes déjà en bonne voie, pas vrai ? » ricana le brun en remarquant finalement le pénis plus vraiment flaccide de son partenaire.

« Il faut que tu fermes les yeux. » dit-il en regardant sa montre,en rappelant la durée de l'expérimentation.

John ferma à peine les yeux, et durant quelques instants, il ne se passa absolument rien. Sherlock ne faisait même pas mine de se rapprocher de lui, mais pourtant l'anticipation de ce qu'il pouvait faire suffit à faire augmenter sa température corporelle.

Tout d'un coup, la voix enveloppante et séduisante du détective s'éleva dans la pièce, tout près de son oreille :« Je veux que tu imagines que toi et moi sommes dans une pièce sombre et sale où règne une chaleur moite. »

Lentement il ajouta « Nous avons été capturés par l'ennemi en Afghanistan et on nous garde en otage. On n'a encore vu personne à l'exception de l'homme qui nous apporte à manger une fois par jour. Nous sommes attachés mais ça fait plusieurs jours que je m'affaire sur nos liens et mon travail commence à porter ses fruits, les cordes sont presque réduites à néant. En tirant une dernière fois, j'arrive à me libérer, je me baisse et je dénoue les cordes qui retenaient mes chevilles.

Je me lève lentement et je frotte doucement mes poignets pour apaiser les brûlures. Je marche d'un pas lourd jusqu'à toi. Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas nous échapper, mais je veux que nous soyons détachés aussi longtemps que possible. J'arrive donc vers toi et je commence à défaire la corde délicatement pour ne pas te faire mal.

Quand tu es complètement libéré, tu te jettes à mon cou et tu te colles contre moi. J'entoure ta taille de mes bras et je t'étreins. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a pas d'échappatoire et nous décidons simplement de profiter de l'autre aussi longtemps que cela nous est possible. Sentir ta peau contre la mienne me procure un réconfort inouï. Tu lèves une main que tu passes dans mes cheveux avant de la poser sur ma nuque. Je me baisse pour te dévisager mais tu me ramènes à nouveau à toi : nos lèvres s'écrasent dans un baiser passionné. »

John sentit ses bras s'agiter comme si il voulait vraiment saisir et ramener Sherlock à lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra imperceptiblement alors que son imagination ajoute ajoutait de nouveaux détails au baiser.

Sherlock poursuivit : « Je passe mes mains de ta taille jusqu'à ta cuisse et je me rends compte que ta ceinture doit te gêner. Ma main droite s'affaire à la dégrafer. Nous n'avons sûrement pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. Tout ce qui compte c'est que nous puissions nous sentir proches l'un de l'autre, et la sensation physique de la chose ne fait que confirmer cette impression. Nous continuons à nous embrasser, j'arrive à enfin à défaire ta ceinture et je déboutonne ton pantalon, le baissant de suite. Tu gémis un peu et je commence à te caresser lentement à travers tes sous-vêtements. »

John gémit, rua des hanches dans une tentative de ressentir un peu de la friction que Sherlock décrivait. Il était passablement dur maintenant, le fantasme que son détective avait invoqué pour lui avait un parfait équilibre entre compassion et danger.

« Tu te frottes contre ma main, implorant que je te touche. J'obtempère et je te débarrasse du morceau de tissu qui faisait obstacle, puis je t'empoigne fermement. Ta façon de mordre ma lèvre inférieure m'indique que tu en veux plus. »

Sherlock marqua une pause avant de susurrer d'une voix rauque dans le creux de l'oreille de John :

« Tu as toujours été un homme très exigeant, et tu ne manques jamais de me le faire savoir. J'aime beaucoup ça chez toi. »

« Putain…Sherlock…s'il te plait…t'arrête pas » implora John.

Sherlock n'essaya même pas de cacher son rictus alors qu'il continuait : « Je commence par passer ma main froide de haut en bas sur ta hampe et je tourne le poignet chaque fois que j'arrive sur ton gland, puis, alors que mes doigts tiédissent j'effleure ton périnée. Tu rues des hanches une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci c'est involontaire. Cela fait tellement longtemps que tu n'as pas joui et la frustration accumulée commence à te monter à la tête, je te caresse plus vigoureusement avec ton propre liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui luit à l'extrémité de ta queue en guise de lubrifiant. »

John tirait à présent violemment sur l'écharpe, il avait désespérément besoin d'un vrai contact. Sherlock regarda ce qui se logeait entre les cuisses de son amant et remarqua que le liquide pré-éjaculatoire commençait déjà à suinter. Il respira avec difficulté et s'arrêta de parler un moment, incapable de penser correctement. Il aurait tant voulu se pencher en avant et faire jouir John, mais ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne devait le faire qu'avec sa voix et les images qu'il évoquait.

« Sherlock ! Continue, s'il te plaît ! Je t'en prie »supplia John, le souffle court et irrégulier, alors qu'il continuait à ruer des hanches, les muscles de son abdomen se contractant et se décontractant en rythme.

Sherlock commença à défaire son propre pantalon, la vue n'arrangeait rien à son érection butant douloureusement contre le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Il finit de se dévêtir, ne se toucha pas mais continua son récit.

« Je mets fin au baiser mais j'embrasse ta mâchoire et redescends sur ton cou où je laisse un suçon impressionnant, pendant que tu continues à te presser contre ma main. Tu es maintenant libre de gémir, et tes gémissements essoufflés résonnent dans la pièce. Je suis toujours en train de te caresser avec ma main droite et je joue avec ton anneau de chair avec la gauche. Tu y es presque tes gémissements deviennent plus erratiques et tes mouvements de hanche plus frénétiques. »

John tira un peu trop fort sur ses liens et finit par se libérer. Sherlock sauta alors de sa chaise et plaça les bras de John au-dessus de sa tête sur un oreiller, les maintenant avec sa main droite. John gardait les yeux fermés, mais la peau fraîche de Sherlock contre celle de ses poignets l'amenait au plus près de sa jouissance.

« Tu as perdu, Sherlock » dit John avec difficulté. « Tu avais dit…tu avais dit que tu ne toucherai pas….alors s'il te plaît…finis-moi…. » Il réussit à dégager ses mains de l'étau de celles de Sherlock.

« Non ! » s'imposa Sherlock, le souffle court. « On retourne à la petite pièce sombre, John » Il était vraiment à bout de souffle. «Tes gémissements commencent à me submerger, je te caresse plus fort, ta queue palpite dans ma main, je lèche ton cou et je te mords. Fort. »

John grogna, son orgasme était juste là, en vue. Sherlock se rapprocha autant que possible de l'oreille de son partenaire et chuchota :

« Tu vas bientôt jouir…je te mordille l'oreille, et d'une voix gutturale et autoritaire je te dis : ' Jouis pour moi ! C'est un ordre, soldat ! »

John rua violemment des hanches alors que l'orgasme le frappait d'un coup. Sherlock lui libéra les poignets et ses gémissements bruyants furent rapidement calmés par un baiser empli de désir. Le détective refusait toujours de le toucher mais continuait à l'embrasser aussi longtemps que dura l'orgasme.

Le médecin commença enfin à retrouver une respiration régulière et le baiser devient plus tendre, Sherlock s'éloigna lentement et repose reposa son front contre celui de John, lui-même toujours un peu essoufflé.

« Alors ? »

« Tu as perdu…mais ça veut juste dire que nous devrons réessayer, pas vrai ? » répondit John, enveloppant la nuque de son détective avec la main gauche.

Sherlock gloussa et se lova entre le cou et l'épaule de John.

« Aussitôt que tu m'auras délesté de ce petit problème, dit-il en souriant contre sa peau. C'est un ordre, soldat ! »


End file.
